Organizations commonly manage large-scale information systems, which can include a very large number of both interrelated and independent information assets. While information assets can vary in nature, examples include structured systems such as traditional relational databases as well as unstructured systems such as content repositories and document stores. The degree of formality with which these systems are monitored, registered and/or managed can vary extensively within a large enterprise. It is not unusual for a large enterprise to manage thousands of distinct information repositories along with a (sometimes unknown) number of ad-hoc data stores and local working environments, which can themselves also number in the thousands. As noted, the information assets of a given enterprise may often be interdependent. For example, one information asset may store data extracts from another information asset. Similarly, information assets can share processing states during data integration (or during extract, transform and load (ETL) processes) or provide related information repositories which store equivalent information segmented by line of business, and so on.